1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket connector for mounting an electronic package, such as a central processing unit module, to a circuit board, and more particular to a stuffer locker for the ZIF socket connector.
2. The Related Arts
Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket connectors for mounting an electronic package, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU) module, to a circuit board, such as a main circuit board of a computer, are known in the field of connectors. The ZIF socket connector comprises a stationary portion, often referred to as a base housing, mounted to the main circuit board and a movable portion, often referred to as a cover, slidably supported on the stationary portion. The movable portion carries the CPU module and brings pin legs of the CPU module into engagement with conductive contact elements retained in the stationary portion when it moves. The movement of the movable portion of the ZIF socket connector can be achieved by means of a cam-based mechanism. Examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,489,218 and 5,679,020. What is disadvantageous is that the cam mechanism occupies an additional space, which is against the trend of miniaturization of the computer industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,615 teaches a ZIF socket connector which omits the cam mechanism. Instead, an additional tool is required to move the movable portion with respect to the stationary portion. This saves the space occupied by the cam mechanism and effectively reduces the footprint of the socket connector on the main circuit board. However, since no cam mechanism is involved in the socket connector of this type, there is generally no way to ensure that the movable portion be maintained at the position where the pin legs of the CPU module engage the contact elements of the stationary portion. An undesired backward movement may be induced on the movable portion due to vibration or other environmental factors. This in turn causes disengagement of the pin legs from the corresponding contact elements.
Thus, a locking device optionally mounted to the ZIF socket connector for ensuring the electrical engagement thereof with the CPU module is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a socket connector comprising a locking device for securing a movable portion at a desired position with respect to a stationary portion whereby engagement between pin legs of an electronic package carried by the movable portion and contact elements retained in the stationary portion can be maintained.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stuffer locker for securing a movable portion of a socket connector at an engaged position.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket connector comprises a base housing defining cells receiving and retaining conductive contact elements therein and a cover movably supported on a top face of the base housing. The base housing has a bottom face mounted to a circuit board and the contact elements have tails extending beyond the bottom face and electrically connected to the circuit board. The cover carries an electronic package having depending pin legs and defines passages through which the pin legs extend. The pin legs partially extend into the cells whereby when the cover is moved from an initial, non-engaged position to a final, engaged position, the pin legs are brought into contact with the contact elements to establish an electrical connection therebetween. A cavity is defined in the housing for receiving a tool to drive the movement of the cover with respect to the housing toward to the engaged position. A stuffer locker comprises a stuffer body removably fit into the cavity and a stop flange abutting against an edge of the cover to secure the cover at the engaged position. The stuffer body forms raised ribs for interferentially engaging the cavity thereby firmly retaining the stuffer locker in the cavity.